A SoUS, Part the Third point Five
by Panther Nesmith
Summary: AU. Finished. It's party time at the Xavier institute!
1. Revenge and garbage duty

Hey All!  
  
Okay, this si pretty much part two of the last story, so the reviews will be carried over. I hope you guys like this!  
  
Reviews  
  
ishandahalf-Ack! No! I'm so misunderstood! Again! I'm titling the next story (well, this story) Next friday. I hope I've updated much sooner than that. Jamie is so naive. I love him! But I'm evil to those I love, so he's better off being someone I just kindas acknowldge, like Tabitha, who gets on my nerves after a while. Soap-operas are only good because none of your favorite characters really die, and the plot lines are bordering on ridiculous, and the science, especially genetics is way too advanced. . . I just described the comic X-men didn't I. *sigh* Yeah, I did. Ah well. That would be fun though. Watching other people being akward is so much fun. Oh, Rogue's gonna get 'em all, don't worry. A few people may be coming back from England with no hair, and that's not just on their head (I think she'd go for razor burn if she shaved soemone in revenge). I couldn't let Remy keep 'em. That would be too nice. He would enjoy it. That line was very fun, and I liked it too. *gaps* We'll have to live w/out each other's insanity that long? How will we make it? Good luck goin' without ff.net. Tell your mom I think the dining room would look good in black. Have fun in Europe!  
  
Sujakata-Yeah, well, they do belong to the girl he's currently focusing his attention on. I'm sure that if you look up self-control in the dictionary you'll see Remy's picture. . .sometimes. He is human, and well, yeah, he's a guy, whatdya expect? If he put them back in there it wouldn't be his word versus their's, now would it? It was just to show that Scott and Jean don't have their heads all the way up their asses, and relize the f***ed up. They also justified what they did, so it was comletely in character. Yeah, Scott and Jean dialouge bugs me. I guess it was kinda a Jean monolouge, with Scott saying something at the end. Yeah, I'm definitly an odd ball, if you can believe that. Sinister is, weak. Mojo Jojo is so. . .five year old evil (despite the cool name), ya know? Disco Stu is so great, and yeah, his name is like Sinister's. See you when you review this fic!  
  
J.Dax-Oh, there'll be bodliy fluids involved. Not nessisarily human though. Stay tuned, babe.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I wish I were an oscar Meyer weiner, that is what I'd really like to be. for if I were an oscar meyer weiner, everyone would want a bite of me! I don't own anything.  
  
A Series of UNfortunate Saturdays, Part the Third point Five: Feathers and Underwear, Part the Second, Next Friday. (Whew!)  
  
***  
  
Bobby was standing out in the open. It was early in the morning, about 8 am. He was cutting the grass, because Ororo was told to undertake less stress. He was apparently a union worker (no offence meant!), bcause he was doing more breaks time than mowing. He was by the bushes, unaware of the three sets of unfriendly eyes.  
  
Kitty had been humiliated. Bobby was prankingher everyday until she paid the money she owed him. Kitty had no idea where to get fifty dollars before he did something drastic, so she'd fight fire with fire. Hell hath no fury after all.  
  
Speaking of hell hath no fury, Rogue was also hiding in the bushes, her arms cradleing something wrapped in a pool towel.  
  
Remy was also carrying something that squeaked everytime he moved. However, he was sitting almost perfectly still when Bobby wasn't working. BOth Remy and Kitty heard Rogue counting down from three. When she yelled 'GO' all three students popped out of the bushes. Rogue had pulled hte towel off of her weapon. Two dozen eggs. Kitty grabbed a carton while Remy pulled out his own box of eggs, and Bobby paniced. There was no hesitation, the three ambushers used their entire load of eggs, revenging 'The Amazing Chicken Boy'.  
  
The end result was a gooey, eggy, sticky mess. Bobby was covered in partially frozen eggg, and his attackers were trying to catch their breath, while laughing. Bobby was staring at himself in shock. Rogue motioned for the others to calm down, and they immediatly stopped laughing. Rogue said,  
  
"See whacha got? Go warn the othahs. Tell 'em wh did this, an' rememberAh owe ya more than the amazing chicken boy."  
  
Bobby turned and ran. He left a trail of eggshells and grass clipings in his wake.  
  
Remy, Kitty, and Rogue kept their sollem demeanor until Bobby was out of sight. Remy started laughing his ass off, and Kitty giggled too, until she remembered Rogue owed _her_ one too. Rogue laughed like Scott Evil.  
  
They split up to do the chores they'd been assigned. Rogue went to the kitchen where she was in charge of taking stock, organizing things, and making snakcs. She made a shopping list for Jubilee, Jean, and Scott.  
  
Kitty went to the rec. room wher the D.J. was going to set up his equipment. She had to make sure there were enough plugs to power his stuff.  
  
Remy snuck up to hisroom to get his Lazarus purchase, and down to teh garage to put it in Rogue's suitcase. He was careful to put it where she would see it before her roomate did. No reason to embarass her, just irritate the heck out of her.  
  
***  
  
Well, here it is. Enjoy!  
  
REVIEW, please.  
  
Peace and Love,  
  
Panther Nesmith 


	2. shopping and akwardness

Hey All!  
  
Reviews  
  
Rogue-Glad you like it, and I update as soon as possible everytime. I have chicken pox (I'm sixteen, how crappy is that?), so I got a feeling this'll get done quickly. Well, comparativley.  
  
Disclaimer  
I'm so poor my balogna doesn't have a first name. I don't own X-men, or anything else I shamelessly rip off.  
  
***  
The X-men had a session before they were allowed to get ready for the party. Bobby had been a good messenger, and almost everyone there was terrified of what Rogue would do tot he. Needless to say, practice didn't go well with Scott and Jean nervous about what Rogue would do to them, not to mention the rampant fear in Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, Amara and Jubilee. Sam was nervous too, though no one knew why.  
  
The session was called off early as a treat. Kurt, who had the only non-X-person coming to the party as his date, was going to brush his fur, and he was complaining about knots while searching of his brush.  
  
Kurt's brush was the institute joke. Rahne had given it to him for Christmas, saying it was 'the best durn fur brush the enteer pet store had.' It was always on the boy's sink, full of blue fur, and in the way. Someone had decided it would be funny to hide it, and leave Kurt with really bad back knots. There were of course the obligatory jokes.  
  
"Hey Cletus, why don't ya just clip off your back hair?"  
  
"Do you shampoo it?"  
  
"Ye doan 'ave flees, do ye?"  
  
Kurt was 'porting everywhere (I suppose back hair knots are uncomfortable), making most people nauseus from the smell. Finally he found that no one had taken it. Amara was standing outside her room, holding his brush, touching as little of it as she could. Apparently, he'd left it in her room while calling the only thing keeping him from being locked up in a padded room sometimes ((sub-AN: also known as Amanda but it got confusing going Amanda, Amara, so I'm not usng their names anymore)AN: Having both Rogue and Mystique in your family has to hard somedays). His sweetheart's parents were screening her calls, and in order to talk to his girlfriend, he needed the now really grossed out princess to assure the Sefton adults that it was not Kurt calling.  
  
Amara went to sterilze her hands while the fuzzy blue dude went to take care of his large chest hair problem.  
  
A couple hours later the D.J. was hookingup his equipment. Kitty stayed in the rec. room to help him. Also to get out of taking out the garbage.  
  
Rogue was putting chips and pretzel rods in bowls, reviewing her plots and pranks in her head. There was also a good deal of thinking about Remy, but that had been happening all week. The monkey he'd gotten her was sitting on her desk, mocking her. A reminder that she'd told him no, and even more a reminder that she regretted that. She'd tried to throw it away twice, but both times someone else found it, and tried to adopt it. Being taunted by your own toy is one thing, but seeing Jamie tormenting _her_ stuffed angel/monkey was out of the question. And letting Rahne use it as a chew toy wasn't happening either.  
  
Remy was taking out the trash. [Jus' 'cause I get my stuff done faster den everyone else, dey t'ink I paid Sam t' do it. This is _not_ fair. I actually bothered to clean up de inside of de jet las' night, an' now I'm takin' out de trash. What's everyone else doin'? Rogue's puttin' chips in bowls. Dat must be takin' up a whole lot of her energy. Kitty's talkin' to de D.J. Bet Hank wouldn' make _her_ take out the trash. Roberto an' Sam are M.I.A. along with most everyone else. Scott's shoppin' with Jean an' Jubilee. That's gotta be hard.] "Okay, I'm bein' sarcastic in m' thoughts, an' now I'm talkin' t' myself. I hate garbage duty." He mentally, and vocally griped for the rest of his time as garbage man. It was only twenty minutes of actual work, spread out through various times of the day. He didn't even have it the worst, though he would disagree.  
  
---  
Scott was lost in Kroger's, with Jubilee and Jean 'helping' him. There is a cycle of Hell that is a Kroger filled with people bent on helping you. Scott was there that day.  
  
"Um, Scott, I don't see any containers of sour cream big enough for the entire institute." Jubilee said, holding up a half-pint of said dip.  
  
Jean was next to list her complaints. "Why does she need the vegetables? I mean three kinds of peppers! What the heck _are_ these spices? I think some of them are illegal! Does that look like 'cannabis' to you?"  
  
Scott put his head in his hands. "Jean, I know her handwritting's messy, but she wouldn't put-" the list was shoved under his nose. "Is that cannabis?"  
  
Jubilee grabbed the list. "No, it's cinnamon. Duh." Jubilee shook her head and grabbed the said spice. "Why I don't know. Maybe she's gonna make stuff beside dip."  
  
Scott squinted at the list. Now that he thought about it; it did look more like cinnamon. He sighed. He'd rather be back at the institute, doing anything. He'd gladly trade jobs with anyone, including whoever was coerced into cleaning the gutters and sweeping the hangar (which is a huge room, so I can see why that would be a pain in the arse). Hell, he'd take out the garbage, including the cans in the bathrooms, by hand.  
  
---  
"I gotta admitt Chuck, this was a good idea." Logan said, after grudgingly agreeing to play Trivial Pursuit with the others  
  
"Yes. Doing a little of their own work for once will not kill them, and we were in desperate need of a break of our own." Ororo said, laying out the board game.  
  
"If the students can go for two more hours without declaring war on each other the generator we got for the D.J. may be totally unnessisary." Hank said, while pouring himself some wine.  
  
The teachers were having their own party while the students were at work getting ready for the main party. It was weird how they were making such a big deal about this when Amanda was the only non-institute person that was coming. Rogue wasn't planning on seeing Risty until she got to England, and no one else would really do well at the institute party; beside, maybe, Paul; and he had the chicken pox (I will not suffer alone!).  
  
The adults were just happy for the quiet, however momentary.  
  
---  
"Jamie! Run the vacuum in the other room, where you're dusting." Amra said, while wiping down the fold out tables for the chips and stuff. [Funny how I don'tt hink that is a very stupid sentence. I think I'm jaded. Out! Stupid spot.]  
  
Jamie apologized and went, with the shop-vac, where the original and two more Jamie doubles (quadruples?) were cleaning.  
  
Remy came in to collect the trash. He had stopped mentally griping, after her heard Rogue yelling at Scott, via his cell-phone, about how everything she'd put on the list was not only in Kroger, but also on sale. He knew better than Scott that Rogue would brutally murder anyone who might mess up her cooking. Not that he'd had direct experience, but he'd heard the rumors. [Yeah, I've heard de rumors. Not one satanic intervention either. People got no originality.]  
  
Remy noticed the D.J. was by himself for once. Remy got an idea. All he needed was a perfect song. Then one came from the blue. Something no one would trace to him. A quick pay off, and Remy was forming a plan.   
  
It's funny. While plotting, for whatever gains, one often stops using their eyes. That is, you can still techinically see, and a few things will register, if they're caught, but otherwise you're not paying attention to the fact that you can see. This is probably why super villians are put in padded cells; because when plotting escape they can't hurt themselves. More curious, is how people who are plotting always do it in major walkways, while they're supposed to be doing something else. This is a textbook example.  
  
Rogue was carrying a bucket of ice and a two liter of Mountain Dew, pondering what to do about the dance. On one hand, dances=socializing, and popular music. On the other hand, she was told to keep the bowls full, and that would be hard to do from the kitchen. On the other hand, she could just set everything out and hide. On the other hand. . .  
  
What resulted was Remy and Rogue ran into each other. this snapped them both out of their pondering, and got them focused on the matter at hand.  
  
"Sorry Remy. Ah wasn't payin' attention."  
  
"Me neither. 'S okay." His attempts to look like suave and in control were undermined by the huge garbage bag behind him. Rogue smiled, and went around him. This is good, because otherwise they might have stood there staring akwardly at anything but each other for a full five minutes.  
  
"Ya might wanna take that out 'fo it decomposes inta the carpet."  
  
Remy looked at the trash bag, and once again name it the bane of his existence. "Thanks." He continued on his way, feeling a little stupid, but returning to his plans for the night. Somehow he was more sure they would work after seeing Rogue was blushing furiously after running into him. [Just a few more hours.]  
  
Rogue surveyed the rec. room. There were balloons and crepe paper everywhere. the colors were all bright, and they all clashed horribly. The students who were M.I.A. earlier in the day had been out cleaning five stores out of their silly string, and half of what they'd bought was set up on the table. The other half was set up onthe walls, or the fold out linolium, held down by some sort of frame. Kitty had dug out all the christmas lights, and Rogue had replaced all the regular light bulbs with black lights, and threw in a few strobe lights too. It was as close to a club as the rec. room would ever be.  
  
Rogue put the soft drink down and ran through a checklist of what she'd finished already. A bowl of french onion dip was next to every kind of chip Rogue could get her hands on. [Caterin' is so much more fun on someone else's money.] As far as dip went there was just the ready made stuff until Scott and the others got back.  
  
Just then the front door opened, and Scott, Jean, and Jubilee walked in, each carrying a bag that had obviously been filled by a rookie bagger. They (the bags, and the students) were holding up to twice their usual capacity. Rogue looked at them, and couldn't decide if the sight was more funny or sad.  
  
"There were only ten things on mah list."  
  
"We had to get enough sour cream, we bought more chips, and Jubilee demanded gum." Jean said, telkinetically grabbing the Pringles that were about to fall out of her bag. Rogue laughed and mothioned for the others to follow her.  
***  
Hmm, one upside to being sick is quick updates. The first chapter lacks a little of my old pinache, I think. I'm trying not to perpetuate that problem. Tell me how I'm doing. In other words. . .  
REVIEW!  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


	3. Everyday

Hey All!  
  
this is the song fic portion of the fic. The rest will look a little like this. I have some surprises in store, but everything will seem obvious when it's all said and done. The first song is Dave Mathiews Band 'Everyday'. It's too much of a jazz song, (ie, the lyrics alone make no damn sense). Best read while listening to it on repeat, so you get a feel for the song. The first line or two is a capella (without instruments) and you should keep that in mind.  
  
Reviews  
  
Miranda-Oh, thank God. I can not possibly write Pietro with a girlfriend, unless I don't like the girl. Poitr I can do easily. Glad you liked the chappie. Chicken pox do suck. Sorry you had 'em twice beb. Hope I won't give it to ya via the internet. That would be beyond crappy. Thanx for the review!  
  
Ishandahalf-Glad you're back! *hug* I missed your ramblings, and paint obsessed mom, and. . .you've been to Krakow? Pidgeons are funny. They're bigger than chickens, and reproduce more than certain breeds of Summers. I worked X-men into my response to one of you reviews. I realize how rare this really is. The hair made Scott Evil. I hope he doesn't stay bald. You early chicken pox people suck. I heard all day at school about people's pox. I got some really disturbing imagery from that, believe me you. I really can't stand it when my stuffed animals taunt me. It's my pet peeve, beside blondes chewing gum. Trivial pursuit is Canadian? Of course it is. (don't lynch me!) Oh, hey, random reminiscence (Sp?) The Simpson's epsiode where Bart's on the boat to stay away from Sideshow Bob. When Sideshow Bob steps on the rakes is the most hilarious thing I have ever seen in my life. Thank you for coming back! *'nother hug* The world's scary with only sane people.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
If I had a million dollars, I wouldn't have to write a a rhyme for could. If I had a million dollars, I'd buy evo because I could. If I had a million dollars I'd be rich!   
In other words, my lack of mucho dinero gives me no right beyond freedom of speech (ha!) to use these people, songs, and products in my fics. Coca Cola has pulled their sponsorship, so all coke machines are red boxes, okay? (had to write that. I've been watching too much taped Rocky Horror I got off Vh1)  
  
***  
"Kurt! Amanda's here!" Kitty yelled, leaning out her door. She'd seen Kerri's car drop Amanda off out her window, while getting dressed.  
  
Kerri, Amanda's best friend, was checking the place out.  
  
"You sure your tutor lives here? Isn't this the place those freaks live?"  
  
"Yes but there are geniuses giving cheap homework help. Thanks Kerri." [I wish I didn't have to cover for you all the time Kurt. You better not have that damn watch on when I walk in.]  
  
Kurt 'bamf'ed down to the door, and stood waiting for Amanda to knock. Rogue was carrying her last adition to the party's munchies (salsa, with the weird peppers and spices Jean couldn't identify, yes, the canna. . .cinnamon too) and laughed at her brother.  
  
"Kurt, you're hopeless."  
  
"At least I'm going out vis the person I like, unlike certain sisters of mine, who will stay unamed."  
  
"Damn straight." Kurt stage sighed and Rogue laughed (on the inside), while she out the finishing touches on the snack table.  
  
Kurt flinched when she turned around, fully expecting at least as smack on the head, if she was in a comparativly good mood. Then he heard a knock on the door and didn't care two cents what his sister did.  
  
"Pick me up love!"  
  
Every head in the institute shot up. The D.J. had cranked his system, and most of the people were in the rec. room before the answer.  
  
"Pick me up love, (how long how long how long)  
Everyday"  
  
Twangy notes began and almost every student was in the room; some checking out the decor., some talking, Tabitha and who ever she could grab were dancing.  
  
"Pick me up, oh, from the bottom,  
Up to the top, lov, everyday  
Pay no mind to taunts or advances,  
I take my chances on everyday."  
  
Scott and Jean looked at each other. Scott was singing (not badly, but he's no Dave Matthiews), and Jean was now watching him.  
  
"Left to right,  
Up and down, love,  
I push up love, love, everyday."  
  
Bobby was watchung Kurt and Amanda. He had elected himself vice squad for the party. He'd tasted all of Rogue's dips, to 'check for alcohol' (pig), and was now making sure no one was having sex (so far so good, no?). He had a video camera and anyone caught doing it (any of it (there's a lot of 'it' to do (envie is an awesome fic (plug plug)))) was goin' on E-bay.  
  
"Jump in the mud, oh,   
Get your hands dirty with,  
Love it up on everyday."  
  
Remy was dancing with Amara, who was having a blast. Both of them were actually. Rogue sat in an armchair nextt o the food tables, listening to her headphones (Marilyn Manson, she's in a bad mood) and watching people dance (try this. it is so weird.).  
  
"All you need is,  
All you want is,  
All you need is love,  
All you need is ,  
What you want is,  
All you need is love."  
  
Now Scott and Jean (suffer with me, I had to write it, and they're a couple too (bleah)) were dancing, very cozy, but not suggestive, since they were as close to adults as were compltely sober (translation, the adults are sloshed, Scott and Jean are in charge).  
  
"Everyday,  
Everyday,  
Oh, Everyday"  
  
Kurt and Amanda were standing by the door talking. Kurt 'bamf'ed over to where Rogue was sitting, & gave her a nudge, while pouring Coca. . . Mountain Dew for himself and Amanda.  
  
"Rogue get your butt up and tell Amara to take a hike."  
  
Rogue looked down at her hands like she was thinking, until Kurt 'bamf'ed back, and she could space out again.  
  
"Pick me up love, from the bottom  
Up to the top love, everyday  
Pay no mind to taunts or advances,  
I'm gonna take my chances on everyday."  
  
Remy saw Rogue zoning out in his direction, and winked to her. Amara saw this, and 'had to go to the bathroom.' This was the first time in his life a woman had 'gone to the bathroom' on him (AN: I'm female, I can write that. God help any man who even insinuates that's something women do). He watched Amara walk over to Rogue (who was out of Amara's way), and continue on her way.  
  
"Left to right,  
Up and up and inside out right  
Good love fight for everyday.  
Jump in the mud  
Get your hands filthy, love  
Give it up, love  
Everyday"  
  
Remy pulled a chair up next to ROgue. He tapped her to get her attention, and smiled when she scowled at him.  
  
"All you need is  
All you want is  
All you need is love  
All you need is  
What you want is  
All you need is love"  
  
Jean was completely engrossed in dacing with Scott. If the music had stopped she'd have kept on dancing. Hell, if Magneto had come in wearing a beach towel and swimming trunks, singing the Lumber Jack song at the top of his lungs neither of them would have flinched.  
  
"Oh. . .  
What you've got  
Lay it down on me,  
What you've got,  
Lay it down on me"  
  
Kurt and Amanda had started to dance, and were also preocupied. Untill Bobby and Jubilee accidentally kno ke Kurt into Amanda, sending them both to the floor; Kurt on top of Amanda. Both were now regally embarrassed. That is, unitl Hank walked in. They shot up and away from each other like shrapnel and tried to look innocent. Hank shook his head and went to get some pretzels. (I love Hank. He's so down to earth)  
  
"All you need is  
All you want is,  
All you need is love  
All you need is,  
What you want is,  
All you need is love."  
  
Rogue smiled at Kurt and Amanda. [Thank God it's not me.] Remy laughed a little before thinking of a way to keep Rogue smiling.  
  
"Everyday  
Everyday,  
oh, everyday. . ."  
  
Scott and Jean were stil oblivious. Bobby and Jubilee saw this. Bobby was officially bored with the vice squad gig, and was now Bobby Drake, Original Prankster (BREAK DOWN THE WALL!). Bobby looked at Jubilee, Jubilee nodded, and soon their plan was in action. They'd both been screwed by Kitty (Dirty minds, all of you), and Jubilee, who'd been left behind on a shopping trip, was eager to help Bobby.  
  
"Pick me up love  
Lift me up love  
Pick me up love  
Everyday. . ."  
  
Rouge saw Jubilee and Bobby exchang meniacal looks. This brought her out of catatonia, and greatly interrested her. Remy saw it too, and made sure to keep an eye on the two of them.  
  
"Up from the bottom, everyday  
Up to the top love, everyday  
Pick me up love  
lift me up love  
pick me up love  
everyday"  
  
The D.J. pulled the microphone toward him and made his introductions.  
  
Amara came back from 'the bathroom' dragging Sam and Jamie by the arms (if you got this far without innuendo, check your pulse, you may be dead). She said somehting about stupid guys, and Jamie replyed.  
  
"I'd rather watch Wild Wild West than listen to crappy music, and watch Scott and Jean half make out. I do that everyday after school."  
  
There was an 'Amen' from Rogue's direction, but no one listened to whoever it was (pick one and stick with it), becasue at that moment the Brotherhood showed up.  
  
This caused a fair amount of pandemonium, and maybe got Rogue a look or two. She didn't care.  
  
(flashback, the BoM house: two minutes earlier)---  
"I hope you boys are happy."  
  
The brotherhood looked at Mystique (they're always in the same room whe I need them to be). "I'm missing a very important [party] spying opportunity to train your worthless selves."  
  
"Spyin' opportunity? What, your secret positions in the government not enough?" St. John said, tearing himself away from Comedy Central Presents Wanda Starks.  
  
"On the X-men. I asume Magneto told you they're our enemies." Mystique was pissed off, and by God the BoM would hear about it!  
  
"How're you gonna spy on 'em, yo? It took you for ever to set yourself up as Captain Shiny Head."  
  
Wanda buried her head in her hands. "Captain Shiny Head? Why does the least intellgent person I know fawn over me?"   
  
Wanda decided burying her head was too girly, so she crossed her arms and glared at Todd, who smiled at her. Lance was leaning in a corner, trying to look like Marlon Brando, circa 'The Wild Ones' and missing horribly. Todd was fawning over Wanda, as usual. Wanda to her credit, didn't toss him out the window. Pietro was with his father, and now there was the addition of St. John, who was now playing war with Fred.  
  
"There is a party there tonight, which Rogue invited me to. I was forced to turn her invitation down."  
  
John put his cards down and looked up, "Ah. So this was a 'spying opportunity'." He said, using finger quotes, a la Doctor Evil. John thought for a bit before going on. "Is there food? We're out. I'm going. Who's with me?" John was standing, looking at his new teammates, who were mainly trying to look innocent, except Wanda.  
  
"She's my sister, so I have a right to go. I'm too hungry to care anyway."  
  
"I'm going too, yo."  
  
"I'm hungry too."  
  
"You're usually hungry." Lance said, seeing where this conversation wa going and not liking it at all. He really didn't want to see Kitty again. But, he too was hungry, and if worse came to worst, Rogue could play chess with him, far as he knew, she wouldn't be partying.  
  
Mystique thought it over. She would have to go to keep the boys in line. Maybe she would talk to Kurt and Rogue alone. She decided to ask Irene (who is there because, um, hell I dunno, give her a reason).   
  
Mystique went up to her room. She'd waylaid a Home Depot supply truck, and now had a complete room, which she shared with Irene.  
  
Irene was reading a book when Mystique walked in. Mystique looked at the title before Irene cleared her throat.  
  
"What's the matter Raven? I assume you've come in here to ask me something." Her tone wasn't angry, or formal, but curious using big words. She's actually one of those people whole like to give advice.  
  
"I'm stuck with a tough descision."  
  
"You'll go, but disguised as a cat. You'll get upset, and leave ten minutes later. You'll mope for a week, and finally snap out of it, deciding you're better off not interacting with your children at all."  
  
Mystique looked at her lover. "Why aren't you being vague? I thought you tried _not_ to tell the future when others ask you to."  
  
"I'm just telling you this from knowing you. No powers involved, except to see that Rogue and Kurt are both interrested in dating someone, and I don't believe you will aprove of either of their choices."  
  
Mystique didn't bother looking upset.  
  
"Just go have fun Raven. If it means stealing all of Xavier's liquer and killing someone afterward, I'll break you and the boys out."  
  
Raven stood up, and Irene stood with her. Irene kissed Raven on the cheek, and led her to the door. "Tell Rogue I said hello if you do talk to her."  
  
Mystique stood out on the landing. [How did Irene mangae to do that? Everytime Irene thinks I should do something, and thinks I won't she somehow makes me do it, whatever it is. That sucks. . .sometimes.]  
  
The brotherhood was looking up the stairs. "What, are you going int hose clothes? Try not to dress like hobos. I have my pride, even if I will be a cat." Most of the brotherhood (John, Todd, and Fred), looked happy. Wanda and Lance looked non-challant, and semi-pissed, respectivley.  
  
(end flashback)---  
What the Hell?" Sam said, before remembering that fate seemed to hate him. He continued hiding behind Scott and Jean. The BoM saw the entrance they'd made. St. John stepped forward. "We come in peace. We heard there's a party, an' since we're suffering from 'Old Mother Hubbard' syndrom, we thought you'd share your food."  
  
This ticked the X-men off. The DJ, sensing trouble, found a song that no one could fight to. A song guaranteed to defuse any situation. He prayed to God and pulled out a CD.  
***  
Read Come on Eileen, the best Irene/Mystique song fic to an eighties tune I had stuck in my head at the time I wrote it. And. . .  
REVIEW!  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


	4. Dammit Janet!

Hey All!  
  
Reviews  
  
J. Dax- True. Thank you. I'm glad you aprove of my version of Hank. Hey, the gayness wasn't the important thing. They were just the most likely couple to sing an eighties song with something besides contempt. Beside, it wasn't a graphic, and stupid as most gay pairings. I don't mind guys or girls dating with in their sex, but some of these people hate each other, or are already taken! Sheesh. Sorry I ranted on ya J.  
  
Jebrylla- Okay, so if Magneto had come in singing the lumberjack song they would have looked up, but that's not as fun to write. Glad you liked it!  
  
Kao-all the way to the end baby. Stick around, you may like the slow roundabout way of doing things.  
  
ishandahalf- Oh no! They didn't! You poor poor Canadian. Okay, you get me to Canada, and I will march with signs protesting my discontent. I have a lot of discontent that I can borrow from other things too (I will not rant about my government, I will not rant about my government, I will not rant about my government). I have to stand up with my Canadian brothers and sisters in the obsesion. POWER TO THE PEOPLE! I'll bring '99 red balloons', you get he posters ready. On to other things. I didn't realize that I said Amara went to the bathroom on Remy until you pointed it out. I guess she really had to go. Ooh, Lumberjack Song in German. That is way too cool. Yes! You got the Offspring thing! I love that song. I loved that part too. Chrome dome is so over done I think. Neon pink? Damn. You'll find out when everyone else does. I have a lot of homework too. (Stupid pox.) Good luck. buh bye.  
  
Miranda- Oh, I will write more. I couldn't leave John alone. You gotta respect a pyromaniac with a name like St. John. It's just. . .great. I love his character, even though I have to make a lot of it up. (actually because I get to make a lot of it up.) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I own the total sum of the square root of zero, divided by one, times five, to the twelfth power.  
  
***  
"Hey Janet?  
-Yes Brad?  
I've got something to say.  
-Uh huh?  
I really love the. . .skillful way  
You beat the other girls  
to the bride's bouquet  
-Oh. . .oh Brad!"  
  
"Scott and Jean!" everyone turned to look at Bobby. Soon every one but said X-men had nodded their heads in agreement; including a tabby cat now making its way to where Rogue was sitting.  
  
"The river was deep but I swam it  
(Janet)  
The future is ours so let's plan it.  
(Janet)  
So please don't tell me to can it  
(Janet)  
I've one thing to say and that  
Dammit Janet, I love you."  
  
During this Bobby and Jubilee are acting out he movie. Lance gave Todd a look, who passes it to Rogue, who thought of Pietro dressed as Tim Curry and shuddered. Remy watched this and got a little jealouse. How could those losers get her attention and he couldn't?  
  
Todd went over to the chip table and grabbed a bowl full of tortilla chips and Rogue's salsa; intent on watching the show. He did look at Rogue, and Remy was sure he said "garter belt" but had no idea what it meant. Rogue snorted into her Co. . . Pepsi and started choking (AN: good job). Remy patted her on the back and she gave him a watery smile once she'd stopped hacking up her lungs.  
  
"the road was long but I ran it.  
(Janet)  
There's a fire in my heart and you fan it.  
(janet)  
So please don't tell me to can it  
(Janet)  
I've one thing to say and that's  
Dammit Janet, I love you."  
  
Scott and Jean watched everyone make fun of them. Jean sighed, and noted that at least everyone, even Rogue, was having fun. Scott started to figgit, and was soon singing along. The entire room took up the chorus (which comes in later).  
  
"Here's the ring to prove that I'm no Joker.  
There's three ways love can grow   
That's good, bad, and mediocre.  
Oh J-A-N-E-T, I love you so."  
  
Jean looked at the peole looking at her. A quick scan of Tabitha's mind gave her the expected response.  
  
"Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had  
(Oh Brad)  
Now we're engaged and I'm so glad.  
(Oh Brad)  
That you met mom and you know dad  
I've one thing to say and that's,  
Brad I'm mad for you too."  
(Oh Brad)  
I've one thing to sy and that's  
Brad, I'm mad for you too."  
  
The room was full of giggling girls, and laughing boys. Jean and Scott got into their roles, and discovered they were having fun too.  
  
Jean- "Oh Brad"  
Scott- "Oh, Dammit"  
Jean- "I'm mad"  
Scott- "Oh Janet"  
Jean- "For you."  
Scott- "I love you too."  
Both- "there's one thing left to do ahoo."  
Scott- "And that's go see the man who began it.  
(Janet)  
When we met in his science exam- it  
(Janet)  
Made me give you the eye snd then panic  
(Janet)  
Now I've on thing to say and that's   
Dammit Janet, I love you."  
  
Todd was sitting on the table next to Rogue, who was trying to block out memories of Fred in horn rimmed glases and a cardigan. Also, the fact that she had gone to the RHPS the previous weekend and done Columbia's tap dance from memory (AN: He shooka me up, he took me by surprise, he had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes!).  
  
"Hey, you wanna go see that tonight? I hear there's a Friday showing at some theater downtown." Todd asked before snagging a fly.  
  
Rogue pondered his offer.  
  
"Sho'. Why not? Ah'm not with you though, Ah'm just goin' with you."  
  
"That's cool. Hey, uh, you think you could put in a good word for me, with my witchy woman? Ya know, goth to goth?"  
  
Rogue thought for a minute. She was really distured, but her underlying feminity said go for it.  
  
"Fahne."  
  
Scott and Jean were now facing each other in front of the D.J.'s equipment.  
  
Scott- "Dammit Janet"  
Jean- "Oh Brad, I'm mad"  
Scott- "Dammit Janet"  
Both- "I love you."  
  
The institute broke out in applause. Scott and Jean looked embarrased and sat down in the corner, across the room from Rogue, Todd, and Remy. None of them noticed.  
  
Rogue had Todd patrolling the dip table to guard it from flies. Remy was talking to her, and she was petting a cat that had magically appeared in her lap. Rogue was giving it a very enthusiastic back rub, but seeming to not pay attention to it at all.  
  
The cat was purring and really enjoying Rogue's attention. Remy was watching Rogue's hands and trying to avoid freudian slips. He was of two minds: First mind [Pretend you don't notice her hands at all.] Second mind [Admitt watching her pet the cat is getting you worked up.] He opted for the former.  
  
"So y' goin' to see Rocky Horror tonight?" [Doan look at her hands, doan look at her hands. . .]  
  
"Yeah, Ah figured Ah'm not sleepin' anyway." [Dammit, this guy's immpossible. Just one wrong word an' Ah can hate him. The cat thing's workin', but he's not sayin' anything wrong. Bastard.]  
  
Mystique was still happy. Something about being an animal makes you think like them. All she cared about was the great back rub she was getting. The fact that her daugther might be doing it to tease a boy was just an added bonus to her bliss.  
  
John looked over at the snack table, and saw a sight he would laugh at until the day he died. Remy, being taunted by a girl he couldn't get, with Mystique as an accomplice. It was too rich. However he had decided to wage a war against wallflowers. He asked the D.J. to play a certain song, and went behind Rogue's chair, grabbing Mystique, who fluffed up and hissed, and John pushed Rogue out of her chair. He plopped down and smiled at Rogue, who was still sprawled on the floor, in shock.  
  
The D.J. pulled out a C.D. and was about to announce the song when Bobby grabbed the mike. Jubilee was holding the D.J. back.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I have one quick anouncement. Rogue, Remy, Kitty is the mastermind behind all the pranks, including the amazing chicken boy. She wants you two to hook up, and now owes me fifty bucks. I would like to add you two should get your freaking act together. Thank you D.J. Lurch."  
  
Bobby handed the mike back and ran, and Jubilee let go of the very ticked off D.J. who pushed part of his dirty blond Billie Ray Sirus mullet out of his eyes.  
  
Rogue scowled at Kitty, who smiled and backed up next to Tabitha and Amara, who were laughing their asses off.  
***  
The D.J. is now officially my older brother. My dad drives an oil truck, and has a large belt buckle. Welcome to Ohio. Give me a much needed bit of class. How can you do this. AH the answer my friend is simple.  
REVIEW!  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


	5. Play the Game

Hey All!  
  
Reviews  
  
Miranda-Glad you thought it was sweet. Thanks for dropping a line.  
  
Sujakata- You read beautiful didn't you? I meant it as a joke! I would never in a million years saddle someone like St. John with someon like Jean! Jeeze. She is capable of joking when I tell her she's going to. Cripes, you don't know how much crap I got for that. I think John works best with Tabitha or Lance (he is therefor bisexual). Criminey.  
  
Ish- Oh, RABID's got your back sweety. Hey, blowing stuff up is fun. Evo twenty four seven is funtoo. We should start our own station based on these two principles. I tend to do well at math tests. Fax me the test,. I'll fill it out, and fax ti back. Except I'll be in school, and don't have a fax. Oh well. I had to make him jealous of Todd, to show how far in he really is. He's not just playing to win, he's playign for keeps now. Beside, it was fun. Todd is so cool. I wish I could write more about him, but that would mean less Rogue and Remy, so, nah. I know. Underneath it all, she is female. How wierd is that? The cat was my favorite scene. Glad you loved as much as I did. Mulletor, that was classic. I'm gonna call chris that from now on. Classic, and it'll tick him off more than comparing him to Joe Dirt. Being too cool for school would explain why he'd not in school. It's feasable. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Goldylokz-RHPS does kick ass. You didn't wait long, that's for sure.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Um, the disclaimer ran away with my action figures and comic books, so I'm one sad lonely chica.  
  
***  
Remy wound up saving Kitty's butt. While Bobby ran out to the front yard, where he would be able to run if Kitty decided to kill him, Remy was trying to get Rogue's mind off her month from Hell. The song started, and people began dancing.  
  
"Open up your mind and let me step inside,  
Rest your weary head and let you heart decide."  
  
Remy looked at Rogue, who was trying very hard not to make eye contact. Unfortunatly, Remy (to perpetuate the metaphor Queen uses) had more experience at this game, and Rogue looked up into his eyes, and sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold out against Remy' considerable flirting skill. But she'd sure as hell try.  
  
"It's so easy, when you know the rules,  
It's so easy, all you have to do is fall in love,  
Play the game,  
Everybody play the game,  
Of love, yeah."  
  
He walked up to Rogue. He stopped an inch (literally) from her, taking her hands, no questions asked, but a lot answered. They started to slowly dance to the music, and Rogue forgot about Kitty and Bobby. She forgot who Scott was, Pietro might as well have been dead and forgotten, and her mind ws far away from any usual train of thought.  
  
"When you're feeling down and you resistance is low,  
Light another cigarette and let yourself go."  
  
Remy was softly singing in Rogue's ear. She shivered and smiled softly. [What the Hell? Since when do I dance? Oh, screw it. Quit pretendin' to be traumatized. You're not anymore, an' ya need to enjoy yourself girl. He knows.] (AN: I'm refering to Cody, not the whole deal about her powers, except for the last sentence. She's experiencing Deja vu)  
  
Remy felt her apprehension fade away, and he pulled her a little closer.  
  
John smiled at his work. In his lap Mystique was glaring at Remy, warning him to get his ahnd soff her daughter or else. John noticed this when she dug her claws into his leg. Instead of letting her miam Remy with her claws, he simply started petting her against the fur (this really pisses cats off, trust me).  
  
"This is your life, dont' play hard to get,  
This is your life, all you have to do is fall in love.  
Play the game,  
everybody play the game  
of love."  
  
Remy comtinued singing to Rogue, and was also slowly working his arms around her. Rogue either didn't notice, or chose not to, because she allowed it to happen. They ignored the world around them. Remy leading Rogue, who was now leaning on him a bit.  
  
They weren't the only ones dancing though. Scott and Jean were also very close, and ignoring everything else. Kurt and Amanda were the closest of all three couples though.  
  
The unattatched people had trouble deciding who to make fun of first. Kurt and Amanda had practically fused together, Rogue was dancing, and Scott and Jean _always_ got teased.  
  
Todd had abandoned his post as fly killer, and was now failing to make a good impression on Wanda. Halfway through the guitar solo Wanda threw Todd away from her, taking Rogue's legs out from under her. Remy stayed standing, because he's just that good. He reached down to help Rogue up. He grabbed her hand, and the sense of deja vu was too much for Rogue. After he helped her get on her feet, she ran to the bathroom. Remy, of course, followed.  
  
---  
Rogue sat on the sink counter, collecting her thoughts. She leaned against the mirror and took deep breaths, like Logan had taught her. She heard a knock followed by a muffled 'You okay?' Rogue sighed and hopped off the counter. She opened the door a bit and lookd out.  
  
"Yeah. Ah just needed ta. . .Ah just needed air."  
  
"So y' went to de bathroom?" Remy asked, not accusing. He was makign a distinct point out of being non-threatning. [Y' went too fast. Y' freaked her out. Good job, self.] (AN: I refuse to write him saying Remy unless he is introducing himself. I'm adamant about it. That really pisses me off more than Marie being Rogue's supposed real name. Is nothing sacred?)   
  
"Yeah, well Bobby ran outside."  
  
Remy looked at Rogue, concern practically eminating off of him.  
  
"You sure you're okay?"  
  
Rogue smiled a bit. A very little bit. "Ah am now."  
  
Remy felt her calm down, and even though he had no idea what she meant, he smiled back. "Good. You wanna go back yet?" Remy pressed the door a little, and it opened easily. Rogue stepped out.  
  
"Nah. Let's go terrorize Bobby for a little bit."  
  
Remy waited until Rogue had already started for the door to move. When he caught up with her, he reached out for her hand. Rogue was deep in thought again, so she grabbed his hand unconsciously.  
  
He smiled, and Rogue was jolted out of her brooding. The fact she almost fell again, this time over the doorway was probably a factor in this.  
  
"Okay, Ah'm offically retarded now." She said it to joke about how much gravity seemed to like to pick on her. Remy thought she was being serious. Fortunatly Bobby chose that moment to slide by, forget how to stop at high speeds, and fly off the stoop, into a bush.  
  
"Non, _he's_ a retard."  
  
"I'm okay!" A weak voice from the bushes said. He really was okay, and just trying to sound like Eugene on Hey Arnold.  
  
"Ah guess we're not gonna be able to talk out here." Rogue said, rigth before she noticed she was holding Remy's hand. But, instead of letting go, she shrugged. [What are you doin' girl? You can't be serious! He's too hands on! You think he'll stop there?]  
  
Remy heard Rogue mutter something remarkably like 'Shut up brain or Ah'll stab ya with a Q-tip.'  
  
"What?" Remy said, not quite understanding.  
  
"What?" Rogue looked at him wierdly.  
  
"Nothing." Remy said, srugging her moment of oddness off.  
  
Bobby watched Rogue go back inside with Remy, instead of say, tying him up and beating him with his severed extremities for even thinking about touching her. He followed them into the rec. room, where everyine was dancing.   
***  
AG! The floppy disk deleted the rest of the story! I had it done! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *sobbing* I was done! *more sobbing*  
Review!  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


	6. It's your Day

Hey All!  
  
This chapter is unbelievably short. I have to draw this out though. I haven't gotten very far with planning my next fic, and may need to plan a new way of writing. I'm hoping it'll be the later, which is more time consuming, but is by and large easier. All I need really is more computer paper, and well. . .that's a problem., But it doesn't really affect you. Just know there may be a shift in how things are done. I hope the next part will be the last in the SoUS, so I can move on to other things. I love the SoUS, but it has no natural end. I'll resolve everything, and make a new series. Maybe centered around the BoM. I dunno.  
  
Reviews  
  
Freeverse- Oh yes, the irony. Hmm, I'll have to read it. bye!  
  
J. Dax- I'll live, and I have a good memory. Glad you like pyro an' mystique! bye!  
  
Miranda- I'm glad you like it! I can imagine it'd be hard to think about covalent atoms and the difference between the different alcohols for too long. You poor dear. An english paper? Ouch. I think I'll live through thits senseless tragedy. Thanks for the suport!  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I don't own the macarena, Blessid Union, or anything else. I have a special surprise toward the end, hope y'all like it!  
  
***  
A Blessid Uninon of Souls song was playing. It was almost over.  
  
"Sing along  
Lift your head up high cause there is nothing wrong  
It's a wonder you survived it here this long  
Living life as if it were a sing-along  
Sing along"  
  
Remy and Rogue stood in the doorway for a second. John was still in the stolen chair, and Tabitha had chairjacked Remy's seat (AN: Chairjacked. hmm, I'll have to re-use that.)  
  
The cat was still in John's lap. John was rubbing Mystique behind the ears, and she was purring. Unitl Mystique saw Remy with Rogue. She tried to remedy this, and John clamped down on her back, and rubbed her the wrong way again. Tabitha protested, claiming she had to stick up for a fellow Tabby.  
  
"Gotta learn to keep those ghosts away  
Buy'em all a one way ticket on a flight to Neverland  
God'll help you keep those ghosts away"  
  
Rogue listened to the song, while watching everbody else dance. It was the most solidarity the institute had ever seen. Even Jamie was dubbed old enough to participate in this dance.  
  
"Took a little while but I'm free again  
Need a little time til I'm free again"  
  
The D.J. pulled out another C.D. "I'd like to play a dong I think you'll all recognize."  
  
A very familiar beat poured out of the large speakers, rattling plastic cups and chip bowls. Teh song actually got to the part where Los Del Rios sing before the D.J. was forced to change the C.D.   
  
For whatever reason, Kurt got an idea then, and Told the D.J. to play a certain song. Next, Kurt said something to Bobby, who smiled. Kurt then left to go get something.  
  
Bobby hopped up on the now empty silly string table, and began to sing, sing, sing!  
  
"I'm a lumberjack, and I'm okay.   
I sleep all night and I work all day"  
  
The entire rec. room, who saw where this was going (minus Scott and Jean) responded. . .   
  
"He's a lumberjack, and he's okay.   
He sleeps all night and he works all day. "  
  
Kurt 'ported back in with Logan, wholooked arond, obviously hoping for something to shred.  
  
"I cut down trees. I eat my lunch.   
I go to the lavatory.   
On Wednesdays I go shoppin'   
And have buttered scones for tea. "  
  
Logan watched Bobby dance on the table, and listened to the others singing along.  
  
"He cuts down trees. He eats his lunch.   
He goes to the lavatory.   
On Wednesdays he goes shoppin'   
And has buttered scones for tea.   
He's/I'm a lumberjack, and he's/I'm okay.   
He/I sleep/s all night and he/I work/s all day."  
  
Logan looked at Kurt, who was, after all, the reason he was there. Kurt smiled and hid behind Rogue, who was laughing at a combination of something Remy had said, and the idiocy of everone around her. The enitre Brotherhood was getting intot he song, but all of the institute kids, save Bobby and Tabitha, backed away from the table. They stillw atched, but now there was the added effect of almost every kid in the institute trying to look innocent. All failing in varying degrees, from Jean's 'just barely too nice' smile, to Rogue's 'not even trying all that hard' half smile.  
  
"I cut down trees. I skip and jump.   
I like to press wild flowers.   
I put on women's clothing   
And hang around in bars."  
  
John, Jamie, Todd, Fred, Tabitha, and Lance came in with the response. Wanda was apathetically holding Logan back from killing them all.  
  
"He cuts down trees. He skips and jumps.   
He likes to press wild flowers.   
He puts on women's clothing   
And hangs around in bars?!   
He's/I'm a lumberjack, and he's/I'm okay.   
He/I sleep/s all night and he/I work/s all day."  
  
A lot of people laughed at the look on Logan's face. It vaguely resembled a bad actor looking surprisd. He then looked like he'd gut the next person to laugh.  
  
Unheard by all, Mystique was meowing the chorus with everyone else, and quite enjoying her self. [Irene was wrong. I'm actually having fun.]  
  
"I cut down trees. I wear high heels,   
Suspendies, and a bra.   
I wish I'd been a girlie,   
Just like my dear Papa. "  
  
"He cuts down trees. He wears high heels,   
Suspendies, and a bra?! "  
  
The mock gossiping began. Tehre were several calls of "What's this? Wants to be a girlie?! " Oh, My!"   
"I thought you were so rugged!" and my personal favorite, "Poofter!"  
  
Logan stomred out, to go and drink his anger away. After he slammed the door, the entire rec. room, including Scott and Jean, was jopined in song. BoM and X-men, former enemies, now all friends, for the moment.  
  
"He's a lumberjack, and he's okay.   
He sleeps all night and he works all day.   
He's a lumberjack, and he's okaaaaay.   
He sleeps all night and he works all day."  
***  
Tell me what you think!  
Review!  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


	7. Ordinary Boy

Hey All!  
  
This si the last of it for a while. Savor it. Go now and get a nice nottle of some old vintage, open it up, and drink straight from the bottle. Read it slow. Next I'm revising everything, and then posting the last unfortunate Saturday. Don't cry though. I will be writing about the universe I createrd in the Series of Unfortunat Saturdays, but anytime soon. For all intents and purposes this series is over after the next story. It was only supposed to be a shortie. Then it became the first Saturday. Next I wanted to play witht eh world I'd made, and try a new writing style. That was when SoUS was born. THen I neede the revenge. Tat was supposed to be this fic, but it evoloved dinto 'let's hook Rogue and Remy for real this time.' Next up, I may actually get some revenging done. Who knows, I might have to write five more for everyone to get their full come-upance. I'm getting nostalgic now. I think I'm gonna cry. My baby's growing up! Soon it'll move out of my mind! *sob* I'll miss it, but Obla Di Obla Da, life goes on, BRA! and all that.  
  
Reviews  
  
Ish5-don't feel guilty. One chapter was uploaded on the same day as the previous one after you reviewed it. Cracky crack crack crack? I gotta get me some of that. I'll print this out and frame it. Your best review ever? I feel so special *Happy whipped cream face* Yeah, Rogue's on somethin', but I don't think it's crack somehow. Yeah, well, when a man whore's going out with your daughter you're bound to be upset about it. Let's all admitt it right here, right now, Remy is a man whore. James Bond's got nothin' on him. Who told you I'm a cat? Why do you think my name is _Panther_ Nesmith? It is _so_ irritating. I blame all my insanity on listening to Remy talk in third person on the old Fox cartoon. Him and Ororo. I always pretended to be Storm, so I was doubly carred by her way of talking (I couldn't do Rogue's accent worth crap, or I would have. My best friend pretended to be Jean Grey, so I feel better.) I now think that the movies are just an AU fic with a higher budget. This thought alone keeps me well. It's all gonna hit the fan early in the next fic. I got my evilness quota in for this story a little early, so I made Remy and Rogue happy. (Not like that!) Hey Arnold rules! I am such a Eugene sometimes. I can also be a big brain, like a more dominant Pheobe. I love Pheobe. Gerald is the best character, or Grandma, who is my role model. Aww, don't be evil to the Eugene lookin' kid. Ah, who doesn't have their insane stalker stories. They usually end in the person making an utter ass of themselves. Don't worry, I've been there. It is crazy, but then again, so are we. On we go!  
  
Ish6-I thought you'd like it. It would get old eventually. I hope nobody else is sick of it. I have a high Monty Python tolerance. (I feel happy!) It would be funny for a little bit. Then it wouldb get old. Then it would be funny again. Like Sideshow Bob and the rakes. I had to sqeeze a little bit more evil in. It was Carly's idea anyway. My muse should have stopped me! That's what I keep her for! Hey, I know how tight you and my brother are. He think's you're cool. I think he has a crush on you actually. He's shy. Being lord of the Evil only prepares you for dating, not asking someone out. I'm good at creating peace. One of the side effects of being able to bring a whole lot of kaos. Not the more calm sort of chaos, but kaos. You'll have to out-bribe a whole lot of other people. Nothing gold can stay Ish. Nothing gold can stay. I'll tie it up for you. I promise. Flipping envelopes? I think shuffling a pack of cards can get me through a whole study hall, so don't worry about it. Yeah, You remember me when I was Snowflake? I thought you'd forgotten me! I will not forsake my 'ship just for the BoM. I will continue Rogue Remy goodness. I enjoy crack rants.  
  
Jebrylla-Magneto isn't the gate crasher sort. He's having his own party with Pietro and Peter, and they're pretending to have a good time so Maggy doesn't kill them. It's very dull. Poor Pete. Chairjack should be in the dicitonary.  
  
J. Dax-Well, Logan's drunk now. He'll forget it by morning. If they live 'til then, they're in the pink.  
  
Disclaimer  
***  
Afterward the D.J. announced he would be playing a slower song. The dance floor was soon populated by couples. Rogue was somehow tricked into following Remy ontot eh dance floor, and dancing with him again. She didn't think anymore. Her body moved, and she concentrated on Remy. His smell, a cocktail of cigarette smoke, shampoo, and just a hint of garbage (just enought to add character, not repulse). His arms, holding her tightly, but no so tight she was forced to stay. The way his breathe moved her hair just a little.  
  
Remy wasn't monitoring Rogue's feelings anymore. He was too busy with his own emotions. He knew before this he'd been attracted to her. Now it was like he'd woken up. He wondered if the feeling of rightness was because he was finally on a date again, or because he felt right with Rogue. [I might havta to leave her t' get m' head ons tright. 'M not cut out f'r de steady boyfriend thing.]  
  
"Freeze right here, turn around;  
lean into me, we fall to the ground  
We don't even notice who's around."  
  
Kurt was pretty much hugging Amanda while leaning from one side to another. Not really inspired dance moves fromthe blue fuzzy dude. Fred Astair was not feeling threatened by Kurt right then. But that wasn't the point of the thing. He was with his girl, and no one was making fun of them, or trying to break them up. If Rogue and Remy were happy, Kurt and Amanda where in Nirvana (Not the Kurt Cobain band).   
  
Scott and Jean were the only couple that was really dancing. They were in perfect harmony with each other. Understanding ungiven cues, graceful and the dancing epitomie of oneness. (AN: I tried to make that boring and romantic, so my writing style matches tehir dancing style.)   
  
The rest watched on, and someone who was just watching without knowing the people too well would say it was three miracles. For those watching right then (minus the BoM) it was natural, if a little belated. All Hell would break out later, but for now not even Bobby had anything to say.  
  
---  
A few hours later the dance was almost over. teh highlight of hte night, save the Lumberjack song, had been Tabitha and John's freak dance to Smash Mouth's 'Come On Come On'. (AN: I was ready to end this fic at the time, so I never wrote this. Maybe in the revisions.) Thay were now panting, and laughing, and flirting like twelve year old girls.  
  
"Okay kids, last song time. Everybody on the dance floor, grab someone to dance with, and don't forget to tip your D.J. I have a girlfriend and kid to feed." With a flick of his wrist and a flip of his hair, he turned the song on.  
  
"Just a day, Just an ordinary day,  
Just trying to get by  
Jsut a boy, just an ordinary boy but  
he was looking to the sky.  
as he asked if I would come along"  
  
Remy searched the floor. Rogue had gotten a way from him (Somehow), two songs ago. He'd respected ehr privacy, while trying to figure himself out. Now he knew what he had to do, and Rogue was no where ot be found.  
  
A shadow passed over the open window, and Remy was outside in a beat. Rogue was tehre, brooding. Remy took her hand, and she came in closer to him, leaving a little of space, for safety.  
  
"I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
and like a shooting star he shines, and he said"  
  
Remy noticed the gap inbetween them, but didn't pullhe rcloser. He tunred her, so her back was to him. he wrapped his arms around her, and sang into her ear.  
  
"take my hand, live while you can,  
don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand"  
  
Rogue hesitated before pulling. Instead of slugging him, like she would anyone else, she turned to face him and dance.  
  
"and as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words  
thought they did not feel  
for I felt what I had not felt before  
and you'd swear those words could heal and  
as I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine  
and I know he's no stranger  
for I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said"  
  
Remy didn't pull her close again. Rogue looked straight into his eyes, and moved in close of her own volition. He sang in her ear agian.  
  
"take my hand, live while yo can,  
Can't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?  
  
please come with me, see what I see  
touch the stars for time will not flee  
time will not flee, can't you see..."  
  
Rogue scoured ehr brain for the next lyrics. two could play this game. Then hs ehit onthe words, thanks to Kitty. [Last time Ah think that.]  
  
"just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
as I wake in bed  
and that boy, that ordinary boy  
was it all in my head?  
don't he ask if I would come along  
it all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said"  
  
Remy cut her off, and backed away. MAking unfailing eye contact, he sang (AN: again). . .  
  
"Take my hand, live while you can,  
can't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?"  
  
Rogue finally got it. she looked downa t teh ground thinking. Reviewing what she'd went out there to ponder in the first place. She sang the last part, because Kitty's lyrics had taken over her vocal chords. She also wantedf to dance with Remy, but if that ws agreeing to something she wasn't ready for. . . so she stood there, half singing, half muttering the lyrics  
  
"just a day, just an ordinary day  
just tryin' to get by  
just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but  
he was looking to the sky"  
  
Rogue was still debating (but very close to a decision), when Remy let her hands go. He closed het window he'd come out of, adn sarted to say something before Rogue cut him off.  
  
"Remy, Ah gotta say somethin' 'fore Ah lose mah nerve." She took a deep breath. "Ah tol'ja last week, Ah couldn't go out with ya cause Ah wasn't ready." [Damn mah accent's thick when Ah'm nervous]  
  
"I remember." Remy answered cautiously. Inside he was pleradinwho ever was listening to him. [Please no. Don't turn me down again, don't please. . .]  
  
"Yeah, Ah kinda figured ya would somehow." [Deep breaths girl. Ya gotta do this.] "Ichangedmymind."  
  
Remy's mind was working over time to process what he'd heard. Finally drawing a blank, he responded with the best thing he could come up with. "What?" (AN: I said the best he could come up wiht, nbot the best period.) "Y' become Pietro f'r a second?"  
  
Rogue laughed. It was just an emabarrasingly loud 'ha'. She covered her mouth, like she could take it back that way. Taking an even deeper breath, she said, slowly, "Ah, changed mah mind. Ah think it might be alright. We'll both haveta change a little, but. . ."  
  
"You wanna go out with me." Remy finished for her. [YES! HA! I AM A GOD! WOO! GO ME, GO ME. . .} (AN: yes, he is a big dork.)  
  
Remy paused his inner party long enough to wonder what made her change her mind. Rogue was feeling akward. She wasn't used to this sort of thing. Her brain kept telling her to walk away, but her knees quickly pointed out that if they unlocked, she be in abig undignified heap on the ground. Remy decided to say something to help them bth out.  
  
"What changed y' mind?"  
  
Rogue immediatly softened. Instead of pretending to hold herself up, she became more nautural. Talking got rid of those akward pauses. She started on her explanation, the words rushing to get out. She made sure they came out slow most of teh time. SHe wouldn't be able to say it as well a second time.  
  
"When Ah ran tot eh bathroom earlier, it was because Ah ahd this huge feelin' of deja vu. Last time Ah danced, Ah fell, like Ah did tonight. It was back in Missisippi (AN: AG! I hate spelling that. Grr.). The boy helped me up, like you did. Ah didn't know 'bout mah powers (AN: I hate these. Why are the obligatory? It sounds like she's throwing herself a pity party. mean she is, but it sounds so. . .weak.). Cody. . .the boy grabbed mah wrist, an' didn't wake up fo' three weeks."  
  
Rogue realized that from the second author's note on she had been lookng at a burn mark from the last fourth of July, when Roberto had singed his eyebrows off lighting a roman candle. She looked up at Remy, tring hard not to look as vulnerable as she felt.  
  
Remy understood it was hard for he rto talk about, so he tried to ignore the fact that Rogue was really cute when she was baring her soul. He decided that it would probably be best to be cocky, self-assured, and most of all, reassuring. But, then again, that's what he always did.  
  
"I'll jes' have t' be more careful den." [Damn, sometimes she really is de lonley lil' goth girl everyone thinks she is. Gotta change dat. Mebe a little unconsciousness would be worth it. 'Sides, as Tabitha said, dere's always alternatives.]  
  
"Yeah. Me too." [I have a boyfrined! And he's twice as cute as anyone else's! *inner happy dance* He better be worth the constant paranoia though. Ah know Ah gotta watch 'im at all times. He can be real stupid. Wouldn't want him to be hurt. I got a boyfriend!]  
  
---  
With their not quite happyily ever after thoughts, they went around tot he front yard, with all inention of getting to bed. They saw the BoM jeep idling in the driveway, filled beyond capacity. tabitha was sitting on John's lap, and Wanda was pushed up against Todd  
by Fred, who was still singing the Lumberjack Song (AN: It was stuck in his head. I can comiserate).  
  
"Hey, Rogue; you still goin' to the RHPS with us? I think you left your clothes back at the dump." Lance said, shooting John and Tabitha look. Rogue made a mental note to sterilize her costume. John wearing it wasn't so bad, although he wouldn't fit too well, but if Tabitha had worn it, she might get somethin' from it (AN: I am so harsh on some people.). Lance was the only one to notice how close Rogue and Remy were. He shook his head on the inside. [There's no accounting for taste.]  
  
Remy and Rogeu looked at each other. Rogue shrugged, and Remy turned to the BoM.   
  
"One condition. You gotta supply me with clothes too. I know you've got what I need." It was Remy's turn to look at Tabitha and John. John shrugged, and Soon Rogue was sitting on Todd's lap, and Remy was kind of squeezed into the gap between Tabitha, John, and Lance. It was like putting all the Shriners in one little car.  
  
---  
One hour, several odd looks at Remy, several hundred glares form Remy to the oogling BoM (They were staring at HIS girl), and several tissues later, Everyone but Lance was in costume, and waiting in the jeep. Finally Lance walked out with two super soakers, a buch of noisemakers, and all the other nessisary supplies for a public showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show, in his Riff Raff costume. And they were off.  
  
When they were out of sigth of the Brotherhood house, and tehre was no chance Mystique ws still sober enough to walk, much less kill them for speaking about BoM taboos, the converastion started flowing. Eventually, someone pointed out. . ."Heh, it's a brotherhood family reunion." Everyone looked at Todd.  
  
"Yeah, 'cept Remy' here. Don't worry though, we won't tell anyone you're a virgin." John said, this time from Tabitha's lap, after he'd pointed out that she might accidentally rip his maid costme. Tabitha was going as Frank, so she had to undo her garters, but it ws a minor thing anyway.  
  
Rogue picked up on the teasing next. "Yeah. He'll figure out how our free love works pretty soon. It's kinda more like hit and run. Ya really gotta watch out fo' Mystique's bullwhip, but she ain't here now."  
  
Fred was the next one. "Yeah, but that's not all you gotta watch out for. Sometimes, if you're notcareful, you're on the bottom of pile when we all crasha t eh same time."  
  
Remy gothtem all back. "When, y' talk 'bout soemthin' I haven't done, tell me. 'M still waitn' f'r somethin' t' shock me." The BoM boys winced while Rogue glared at Remy. He smiled at her, and she shook her head.   
  
"You're a retard."  
  
Wanda looked back at Rogue. Somehow it had been decided that snce both Wanda and Rogue were very scary, and untouchable, they would be sharing a seat. Keep in mind, men made this decision. "I know how you feel."  
  
Remy looked over at Todd, who was sprawled over the pile of people in the back seat in a very undignifeid postion. Not to mention he had opted to go as Rocky Horror. Remy pushed a bit of tissue back into his bra, and snorted derisivley. "Thanks for the comparison."  
  
---  
Sam looked around at everyone. He saw the effects of little sleep, and much caffein wreak havock on the student body. Remy was sleeping porpped up int eh corner of the hangar. Kurt was 'porting luggage into the plane, while yawning, and sometimes missing the plane. Scott was hoeplessly useless, and Jean was being a bitch. Sam slurped his Mountain Dew, thanking God he had the foresigth to hoard a twelve pack in his room.   
  
Sam silently thanked God for Mountain Dew, and Sony for his sanity, as he turned up his Elton John CD and sang along to his favorite song for the moment.  
  
"Get back Honky Cat, bettah get back to the woods,  
well I've quit those days and mah redneck ways. . ."  
  
~Fin. (phew.)  
***  
OKay, so next is the X-men's European Vacation.  
Review!  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


End file.
